Once upon a dream
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Happy Chinese New Year! With his memories of Usagi, his past & parts of the present time gone once again, Mamoru can't figure out why Usagi is trying to convince him they used to be a couple. The appearance of the Moonlight Knight doesn't help matters either. Is this new protector the one Usagi was destined to be with? And why is Rei dead set on not letting Usagi give up on Mamoru?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sailor Moon's reboot is coming out this year! FINALLY! I can't wait! Though nothing will beat what I grew up with, I'm still going to watch with an open mind. Sailor Moon is definitely one of those shows that is one of a kind but can still be told in many ways.

This is a little piece that takes place during Sailor Moon R (season 2) of the Makaiju Arc, which is known as the Doom Tree arc in the US.

SM~SM~SM

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
><em>I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<em>  
><em>And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem<em>  
><em>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<em>  
><em>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream<em>

Have you ever met someone for the first time, but know deep down you met them before? I have the strangest encounters with a neighborhood girl with the pigtails (I call her Odango head) that looks so familiar to me yet I can't explain it. The way my heart races & my breath catches in my throat when I see her on the street, you'd think I was in love with her but she's…a KID! Well not exactly a kid, about 14 or so but me being 18, she's significantly younger than me.

At first she was annoying & acted childish, forever whining about her grades or how her mother was hounding her over school work but after a while, I saw past that & noticed how beautiful she was. A lithe figure (despite all the junk she eats!), thick bouncy hair that curled around her face & accentuated her tiny, pink lips. Soon after these feeling arose, I got a strange urge to protect her…but from what? Then after a few months, she began carrying herself differently, with more maturity & it seemed like her playful exterior was a mask for something. I never could put my finger on it but even that seems like a distant memory I can't recall.

Now she acts like we were a couple & tries to get us back together but we weren't a couple…were we? She only gets this way when she sees me with Anne but we aren't even a couple. She's just a kid with a crush on me too…an extreme one. Sometimes when I think about it too much, I get a headache but I feel like part of me is missing. I was told as a child that random headaches are common after experiencing vehicular trauma but this only happens when I think of this girl & red roses.

Wait…red roses…Odango…her…I did meet her once before! When I was in the hospital, a little happy girl came in the room holding a bouquet of red roses for her mother & gave me one because I was upset. I had just lost my parents in the wreck & the only friend I had was leaving….that all happened 10 years ago.

Could that little girl & this one be the same person? The possibility is slim but weirder instances have occurred in this world. IT would make perfect sense, except that lately I've been waking up with WHITE roses in my bed…

_But if I know you, I know what you do_  
><em>You'll love me at once<em>  
><em>The way you did once upon a dream<em>

SM~SM~SM

Ok, I'm glad I got that out! It's been a long time since I wrote something from Mamoru's point of view! This little snippet came to me Tuesday night during my shift & I had time between patients that night so, I was scribbling between call lights. LOL

Anyway, since the Moonlight Knight was only in the Anime, I got the urge to write a little something about him. That 5 minute explanation was ok but didn't say too much. I believe that behind the scenes, Mamoru still had the feelings of being a protector & loving Usagi, even though his memories already formed Moonlight Knight. I wish he more than just a 12 episode appearance! Maybe I'll continue this with that thought in mind? ;)


	2. Chapter 2: midnight thoughts

I just now noticed that this is my thirtieth story! Oh my gosh! I know that's nothing compared to some other writers but it means so much to me that I kept writing this long & I come back to my favorite fandom. I've been doing this since high school & now I'm a married mama! My how things have changed from 11 years ago!

Without further ado, here is chapter two! Hey that rhymes...

SM~SM~SM

Chapter 2: Midnight thoughts

Usagi sighed as she hugged her bunny pillow tightly to her chest. Looking out the window at the new moon, her true home as it glowed brightly in the chilly spring night, unaffected by the drizzling rain. Nights like this should be spent cuddling up to the one you love, reminiscing & talking about the future, but she had no one to do that with anymore.

After the final battle with Queen Beryl a few months ago, Usagi managed to revive her friends & get Mamoru back to Tokyo but when it came time to get the team back together, nothing could be done to bring back his memories. Luna said because he wasn't a sailor scout, she could not unlock his memories. Everything they shared, getting together in the present time & the memories of their past life are gone once again. Presumably forever!

For a while, Usagi tried to tell Mamoru about their relationship with stories, recreating how they met in Tokyo & even drew him pictures (as a last, desperate attempt at visual recognition) but even that didn't persuade him. Now this new snarky girl was moving in on him. It seems like Mamoru will date Anne Granger, a transfer student in Usagi's class.

Soon after the Cardians began appearing, Usagi thought for sure something would awaken Mamoru's subconscious, Tuxedo Mask, but he never came back. A new, mysterious figure manifested in his place! He called himself the Moonlight Knight. This guy had a deep, soothing voice, much like Tuxedo Mask but he wore a white, Arabian like outfit with a scimitar & threw white roses. Usagi has all of her past life memories & can't recall any such "knight" in her kingdom or her friends. Thinking about him made Usagi feel horrible. It doesn't matter if Mamoru can't remember their relationship, to her, it was still going on & thinking about another man is wrong! Besides, he couldn't love her the way her prince does...or did. Could he?

Letting out a small, pain tinged whine, Usagi turned on the radio next to the bed hoping to get an escape from her thoughts. She always listened to music before bed because quiet, dark rooms would scare her as a child. This was also around the time her mother opened the curtains at night to let the moonlight in. Seeing the bright moonbeams for the first time as a child brought great comfort to her, but she never could explain why...until she met Luna of course & found out who she really was.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
><em>I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<em>  
><em>And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem<em>  
><em>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<em>  
><em>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream<em>

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
><em>You'll love me at once<em>  
><em>The way you did once upon a dream<em>

The song was working its magic & soon the feeling of sleep was coming over her. Looking at the clock with heavy eyes, she noticed it was a quarter past midnight but it was fine. Today is Saturday anyway. Aside from meeting up with the girls when Ami is done with cram school, she had nothing major to do, so she could sleep in. Usagi pulled back the covers & laid down on the mattress & pillows face first, taking in the coolness of the turned down bed.

Just as she was about to nod out, she heard the fluttering sound of sheets? No...not sheets, a cape! She sprung up from the bed & almost yelled out but remembering the lateness of the hour, she covered her mouth, threw open the window & anxiously looked out side.

"Tuxedo Mask?!", she called out softly, hoping for an answer as she scanned the yard & empty sidewalk.

Looking up at a tree, she saw the man in a white cloaked outfit from previous encounters holding a white rose. He looked at her expectantly & the corners of his eyes narrowed slightly. She could tell he was smiling underneath his mask.

"You look lovely tonight, my princess", the Moonlight Knight said softly, his voice echoing.

Without a second thought, Usagi quietly downstairs, threw on her outside slippers & was under the tree in just over a minute. Looking up, Usagi peered through the branches to look at him, but he was gone.

Or so she thought. A warmth covered her head & back, it was a strange yet familiar feeling. Spinning around, she was chest to chest with the Moonlight Knight, sans the cape, which he used to shield her from the rain & chill of the wet evening.

"You shouldn't be outside now. I didn't mean to wake you. I sometimes...I like to watch you sleep in the moonlight", Moonlight Knight said as the tips of his cheeks reddened slightly.

"No it's fine! I mean...who are you? You know me...you know about me & now I see you know who I truly am but I don't know you. I was with Prince Endymion...Mamoru, who is my protector as Tuxedo Mask, but he's abandoned me", Usagi rambled, feeling a fresh wave of hurt wash over her, then she felt bad for dumping this all over Moonlight Knight. It wasn't his fault after all. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful for your help. I'm just so confused", Usagi finished.

The Moonlight Knight nodded slowly as if he were expecting this response. "If I had but world enough & time, I would tell you your heart's desire, but at this time, I must remain silent. Know that my devotion to you is as true & real as this flower & so long as I am needed, I will be by your side", he told her as he pressed the white blooming rose into her left hand.

"But why haven't I seen you before?! Can you at least tell me that much?", Usagi asked, grabbing at his arm with her free hand & gasping at the feeling of warm flesh under the fabric. 'So he is real! He's disappeared so many times, I thought he was an illusion'.

Moonlight Knight gently took her hand off his arm & wove his fingers between hers. "There is much to be told, yes, but for now please just take comfort in my being here & let things be. I will answer your questions in due time."

Seeing that she was fighting a losing battle, Usagi slowly nodded & hung her head. She could tell he wasn't lying but it still hurt to be stuck in the same position that she was 10 minutes ago. Then she felt a hand under her chin & she was looking onto Moonlight Knight's deep piercing blue eyes. Her breath stopped as she felt him lean down & kiss her through his mask. Even with the thin barrier, she felt his warm, soft lips & the emotion behind them. Her eyes drifted shut at this comforting closeness & she couldn't help but notice she wasn't fighting. It wasn't Mamoru but she didn't want to stop kissing him.

Almost as quickly as it began, she felt Moonlight Knight pull away & his hand left hers. When Usagi opened her eyes, she was alone in her front yard under the tree. The rain was falling harder, almost taunting her saying she was alone again. It felt like a dream & she was just cruelly snapped awake. Turning around to go back inside, she felt something brush & tickle her ankles. Looking down at herself, she could see she was wrapped in a long white cloak that was getting weighed down by the rain.


	3. Chapter 3: You're not the only one

Author's note: This chapter surprised me. No more talk for now, read on!

SM~SM~SM

Chapter 3: You're not the only one

The rain continued on until the next day, so the park outing the scouts had planned was out of the question. The girls decided to meet up at a small café for lunch in the shopping district instead after Ami got out of school.

Usagi sat in the corner of the booth, uncharacteristically quiet & picking at her cheeseburger. She hadn't gotten much sleep after her midnight encounter with the Moonlight Knight. Internally, she was fighting a losing battle. She wanted to keep fighting for Mamoru but deep down she knew that if he didn't remember her & didn't want to attempt a new relationship, then it was pointless to keep fighting his amnesia. It's just as effective as punching a brick wall & all it was doing is alienating him even more.

Now Usagi has another man equally devoted to her, fighting on her side, pledging his loyalty & his love but she doesn't remember him. Could she have been with another man during the Silver Millennium but not realize it? Surely Queen Serenity would have shown her this as well when they saw the past replayed to them.

"So then during volleyball practice, I dived for the ball & ended up colliding with my co-captain & bruising my shin! I thought I broke my leg but luckily…"Mina trailed off as she noticed Usagi's sunken figure by the window. "Usagi? Are you ok? You barely said anything all day & your food is getting cold".

Usagi shrugged & sighed "I'm just not feeling well. I'll take it home for later I guess. I didn't sleep much".

Lita looked at her friend, knowing what was bothering her but didn't know if Usagi would implode or explode if she mentioned Mamoru's name. Ami stepped up to ask the million dollar question.

"Mamoru is getting to you again, isn't he?", Ami asked gently, breaking the awkward silence.

"We aren't getting ANYWHERE Ami! I tried to talking to him, telling him about what we had & our plans for the future but nothing worked! I can't take this anymore. I'm giving up!", Usagi yelled out with a sob. "I give up!".

The diner was empty, save for the cashier & the cook, who were peering over the counter to see what the commotion was about. Lita, embarrassed at the commotion & thinking quickly, looked at them & apologized for the noise. "We're rehearsing a play for school & she's the lead character. We'll keep it down."

Rei sat back quietly listening to it all. Having her sixth sense power, gift of foresight & fire reading, she often does this to make sure certain events play out the way they should. She learned quickly as a Princess back during the Silver Millennium that sometimes even interfering with the best of intentions could have bad repercussions. However, seeing one of her best friends in so much pain jabbed her spirit. They didn't always show it but Usagi means a lot to her & she had to reassure her somehow. Rei put down enough money to cover the food she & Usagi ordered before standing up. "I'll take Usagi home. She's probably just irritable from not getting enough sleep. I'll make sure she gets a nap even if I have to sleep over". After bagging up Usagi's food, she pulled her out of the booth & onto the street.

As the rest of the girls watched Rei & Usagi's figures disappear down the block under the red umbrella, they looked at each other with concern etched on their faces.

Ami frowned slightly feeling helpless during her friend's misery. Usually she's the first to come up with a solution but when it comes to matters of love, she gets stumped. "That was out of character for Usagi…do you really think this is it for them? I would think that the recent attacks & near misses would bring back some memories in Mamoru. Familiar trauma tends to do that from what I read", Ami said looking through her computer. "I've been keeping a diary of all the events with the Cardians but nothing adds up".

"I thought so too but maybe..they were only meant to be for a time or until she was strong enough to fight without him?". Mina wondered. "The future is limitless with many possible outcomes. The only thing for certain was that we would be reborn in Tokyo. We lead ordinary lives until the Sailor Scouts were needed. If the Negaverse never woke up, we would be ordinary teenagers. I think we may have become friends but not Scouts".

Lita shook her head, doubtful of that reason. "If that were the case, then why is the Moonlight Knight here basically doing Tuxedo Mask's job? I think hee could have come before Tuxedo Mask if he were meant to be with Usagi. We know he & Mamoru are two different people now but no one remembers him from before. Maybe Usagi had another lover we didn't know about or just don't remember. I think she would have told us if she remembered".

With no definitive answer, the girls just returned to silence, finishing their food & sipping on their tea.

Passing by the park on the way home, Usagi broke away from Rei & wandered into the follage, angry about last night & still having no answers. Rei put the bag down on a bench & hurried after Usagi. "Listen….I didn't want to talk about this myself before but I know how you feel. I think that—"

"Shut up Rei!". Usagi snapped, furious at the suggestion. "You have NO idea what this feels like! To see the man you love everyday & have one sided feelings because fate is so…so cruel! To watch him go out with another girl & feel your heart being stomped over, thinking you have no right to be angry because he honestly doesn't remember & it's not his fault but you do anyway because you remember what he doesn't! Don't pander to me because you feel sorry for me! I know you don't like me that much an-"

Usagi felt the swift, cool breeze before the burning sting of a hand on her cheek. Rei hit her with so much force, she fell over in the sopping wet grass with a splash. It took Usagi a moment to regain her composure & look up at Rei with fresh tears in her eyes. 'What the hell?'

Rei now had dropped the umbrella & stood over Usagi with an angry look on her face, her own tears pouring down. If she had to do it this way, so be it. If a calming friend talking won't help, then a warrior giving tough love will. "As I matter of fact, I DO know how you feel! I watched the love of my life die protecting me before we got half of what we wanted in our lives & I thought about just laying there & dying with him but he made me get up to go save you & keep my oath as a Sailor Scout! You think it was easy for me to just leave him there?!".

Usagi's heart thudded in her chest hearing Rei's statement & looked severely confused. Blinking slowly she looked at Rei trying to form the words but failing. The question however, was evident in her eyes.

Rei took a few quick breaths to let the anger dissipate some before collapsing in the grass next to her friend. That sudden outburst was draining on her but it was necessary to get her point across. "Don't worry about remembering it. You don't know about it because you weren't there. It was during the invasion of the Moon Kingdom, just before Beryl showed up….", Rei said as she started retelling her most painful memory.

SM~SM~SM

The ball had abruptly ended as soon as Artemis & Luna came running into the party yelling that they were under attack. That meant every knight, regardless of planetary loyalty, had to suit up & fight to protect their ally. Chad felt Rei tense up & grab his hand. He looked down at her & saw the worry in her eyes. Although she would never admit it, Rei was also scared. Not of the battle, but of losing him. As much as Chad wanted to stay & comfort his fiancé, he still had his duty to his kingdom & the Moon's. He gave Rei one glance of apology before she returned it with a nod of understanding. Giving her a brief kiss, he ran off to the gardens. Rei watched him go for a moment before pulling her transformation pen out of a hidden pocket in her gown & ran out of the ballroom chaos to find her friends.

In the midst of the Moon invasion, the palace was crumbling from the blasts & pillars that once lined the majestic garden lay wrecked from demons running ramped. Warriors were falling left & right form death blows. The sailor Scouts transformed to fight the generals & protect Princess Usagi but during a small reprieve from battle, Rei ran through the ruins looking for Chad.

It would be hard to miss his armor. The Mars Elite Knights were decked out in gold & crimson battle armor with horned helmets. Since Rei & her fiancé were the only dignitary & knight from her home planet, he would be easy to spot in a crowd….or a wasteland.

In her haste, Rei tripped over an uprooted tree & fell hard, landing by a dead Moon Knight. This poor knight didn't display the wounds of a noble death from battle, but looked like he was mauled to death. Hearing the low, sinister growl, Rei slowly turned around to see Jiji, a demon from the Negaverse standing on a fallen pillar. His yellow eyes gleamed as blood dripped from his talons, signaling a fresh kill. Rei slowly pushed herself back on her elbows in a feeble attempt to get away. Even transformed there was no way she could use her powers in time to save herself from a demon with super speed & fire power.

Seeing the hound hunch & jump to tackle her, Rei cried out thinking these were her last moments alive & jammed her eyes shut, praying for a swift death & asking her spirit to help her friends save the Moon Kingdom. She felt the wind shift & a whine come from the demon before it landed in front of her. Opening her eyes slowly, she can see the now headless hound laying at her feet & a pair of familiar black boots.

Chad's boots!

Jumping to her feet, Rei grabbed him in a hug, barely holding back her tears.

"Chad! Thank God, we've got to hurry & regroup with the others! Beryl is...", She stopped feeling his body shiver. It wasn't cold...maybe it was nerves. Pulling back she saw his form, battered & pale from battle, his armor dented & scratched. The unmistakable claw marks from Jiji on his chest, cutting through his armor. Now she realized who Jiji was attacking before he heard her in the garden. Rei mentally cast her powers away as he began to fall backwards. She barely had time to break his fall & guide him gently to the groud.

"Oh, God NO! Chad, you have to hang on!" Rei cried as she used her glittering red ball gown to apply pressure to the wounds with one hand & stroke his dirty, matted hair with the other. "We'll get the queen to heal you & everything will be fine."

"Rei...no...There's no time...we have to save the Moon". Chad murmured slowly before coughing hard. A trickle of blood trailing down his chin.

"I don't care about the moon, I care about you! I love you, you can't leave me...not like this!", Rei yelled at him. It was supposed to be a masked ball, a fun gathering before they got back to Mars to plan their wedding & prep Chad to become King Consort of Mars. This wasn't the ending to the fairy tale Rei had allowed herself to believe in when they first confessed their feelings in the garden back home.

"Rei...this was meant to be...it'll be fine. I promise..help the princess, you'll find me later. I'm not going anywhere", Chad told her with a small smile as he closed his eyes, his right hand holding her left hand over her engagement ring as a silent reaffirmation of his words.

Rei sat there holding Chad's body feeling anger wash over her pain. When she realized Chad was gone & his spirit departed his body, she let out a scream that echoed through the dark garden as she broke into shaky sobs but knew no one would answer her cries. Remembering his final request & the promise he made, Rei kisses him one last time & lovingly laid him on the ground & stood up.

"I believe you, my love. This bitch is going to pay for this. I'll find you too…..MARS POWER!"

SM~SM~SM

Usagi sat in shocked silence. She stared at Rei realizing how whiny & selfish she has been. She at least had mamoru back but Chad in this time doesn't have his memories of the past at all & Rei is all alone. She never mentioned this to her or the other Scouts until now.

"Rei…I.."

"No…you don't have to say anything. I'm fine…we're fine actually. Chad is so…so like his past self. He told me he loved me from the moment we first laid eyes on me, even though he didn't know why. I knew instantly. BUT I FOUGHT TO RESIST MY FEELINGS!" Rei said with anguish.

"I don't understand…why? If it was him, why did you? It IS Hogasha, right?", Usagi inquired, temporarily forgetting her own problem, wanting to know if Rei got her own Knight back.

"I'm a damn idiot that's why!", Rei explained, hugging her knees. "It was like watching the same movie on repeat. I lost my mother as a child, my father was barely in my life. If it wasn't for grandpa, I'd be so lonely & probably nothing like I am now. That's the one kindness fate gave me for this lifetime…even if he's such a perv at times, I know he loves & cares about me. When I realized it was Chad who turned up on those temple stairs, I…I was so scared he would die like before. That we wouldn't get the happy ending & second chance you & Mamoru had…have. But then, slowly I learned things about him & saw he was the same person."

Rei laid back on the grass, not caring that it was wet & cold. "A few weeks ago, what sealed everything, was when I was up late praying & I heard him come into my room. It was obvious he had just rolled out of bed because his hair was messier than usual". She laughed for a moment before continuing. "He came up behind me & hugged me tightly as if he hasn't seen me in years. I guess for him it was really that long. Then he put a pink rose in my lap & I knew…I knew at that moment he had his memories back".

Usagi nodded remembering that day back during the Silver Millennium when Princess Rei told her about how one of the Elite Knights of Mars confessed his love for her & she told him she felt the same but they had to keep it quiet because Knights & high nobility weren't allowed to marry at the time. "You didn't tell him no this time, I bet", Usagi smirked.

Rei chuckled & shook her head. "No this time I grabbed him & held on with full force. There's nothing stopping us now. And this time…we might get our happily ever after".

Usagi grabbed Rei's hand & made her look into her eyes. "There's no might or maybes. You will! If he felt the connection to you before his memories came back, it was meant to be! This is our second chance at life, so whatever was stopped before will not be here now".

Rei wasn't surprised at Usagi's positive statement but she had to ask this question, even if it ruined the mood: "So why are you giving up on Mamoru?"

Usagi looked up into the dark grey sky too, as if the answers would fall from the clouds "He doesn't remember or feel anything. I'm like a stranger to him. And Moonlight knight…I saw him last night & he…kissed me & told me his feelings….I'm starting to think Mamoru & I weren't meant to be forever but perhaps for a time. He fulfilled his mission once & I'm meant to be with another man. Otherwise I would have seen things like you did right?"

Rei had no straight verbal answers for this, but she knew in her heart that things would fall into place soon. Standing up, she helped up Usagi out of the wet grass & handed Usagi their bag before putting the umbrella back up. "Let's discuss this more at home before we catch out death in this weather".

Usagi nodded & walked next to Rei down the street towards her house. It'll be easy to explain why they were soaked to her mom, so she wasn't worried about that. She did have one last question on her mind.

"Hey Rei…that song you wrote for your school's autumn festival…Oh Starry Night…that was about Chad wasn't it?", Usagi looked at her, already knowing the answer but wanting to embarrass her friend a bit.

Rei blushed slightly but smiled. "Yeah….I wrote it about the night I first spoke to him in the garden. Up until he told me how he felt in that same place, I wasn't sure of his feelings & I tried to tell him we shouldn't be together because mine were eating me up. Thankfully he convinced me otherwise…."

SM~SM~SM

Author's note: This is the longest chapter I've written for any story in a LONG TIME! I was upset writing it because Rei had such a sad part in it & she suffered so much loss already in both of her lifetimes but I think things will work out.

If you're a bit confused about the flashback, it ties in with my other Sailor Moon story called "Bittersweet Circumstances". You don't have to read that story to get this one but if you want to read my version of Chad & Rei getting together during the Silver Millennium to see why certain things were written here, it's nice little read. Forgive any errors, I was young. LOL

This chapter came up at random. I ended up writing the flashback first & filling in the rest. I didn't want to just write a short story but I didn't want filler either. Fight scenes aren't my forte, so I hope it wasn't disappointing. I'm trying to figure out how to end this story because since much wasn't explained in the show, I have free reign. I want it to be juicy! I also upped the rating to T because this chapter is a bit heavy.

If I don't update before the 14th, Happy Valentine's Day!


	4. Chapter 4: For now, for always

Author's note: I seem to be on fire this week! I haven't updated this frequently in a long time but I've been getting lots of inspiration, probably from watching Sailor Moon with my son. Max is 10 months old, so he probably likes it more for the music & bright colors but it's a start!

SM~SM~SM

Chapter 4: For now, for always

_Remember  
>I will still be here<br>As long as you hold me  
>in your own memory<em>

_Remember  
>When your dreams have ended<br>Time can be transcended  
>I live forever<br>Remember me  
>Remember me<br>Remember me_

The twilight hour was clear & cool. A sign summer was around the corner. The sky had a few strands of purple orange & red on the horizon as the clouds dancing around the moon parted letting the full orb shine in its glory.

Usagi watched from Mamoru's balcony, clad in one of his high school t-shirts. The battle with the Doom Tree ended that afternoon in a fierce showdown that left the Juuban Odyssey apartment building uninhabitable; one of their messiest fights in Tokyo. It was rough & they all suffered a bad beating but nothing life threatening. Thanks to a cover from Rei, Usagi is staying over at Mamoru's house that evening for a much needed catch up session.

She can hear the shower still going & started thinking about what she would say when he came out. They hardly had a chance to talk about what's been going on because the Scouts had pounced on them immediately after Alan & Anne left to start anew with the tree seedling. They ended up deflecting their questions by promising to hang out with them the next day after talking things over tonight. Usagi & Mamoru knew for sure they were back together, but they had months of gaps to fill in for him.

Usagi was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a strong pair of arms encircle her from behind & pull her against a warm but still damp body. She shrieked a bit before remembering where she was. Mamoru's eyebrows came together, slightly worried at her reaction. "I know it's been a while but I didn't think you would be scared at me hugging you", he said, slightly unnerved.

Usagi turned around & hugged him tightly, relishing the smell of his natural scent with the fresh soap. "It's not that...I need to talk to you though...about what's happened since you slots your memories", Usagi told him. Looking up, she sees the white towel wrapped around his damn hair & it makes her think of the Moonlight Knight again.

Taking her hand, Mamoru lead her back inside. "Let's get inside first. It's still a bit cold out. Usagi could see the scratches & bruises on his torso, back & arms, physical reminders of the fight from today but nothing needing a doctor's attention. She can see the shower helped to ease some of the pain & Mamoru bandaged the more serious injuries.

Sitting down on the couch, Usagi was about to speak when Mamoru gently put a hand up. "No wait, I'd like to say something first.". Seeing her nod, he continued. "If you're going to tell me you were with someone else while I was without my memories, you don't have to. I won't be mad, I fact I think you're justified. You shouldn't have had to wait around for me to remember & honestly, who knows what would have happened if the Cardians never came about. I could have been this way for years, if not the rest of my life & it wouldn't have been fair you to wait for me."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Usagi shook her head, slightly relieved at his words but bewildered too because he doesn't remember what happened earlier with the Moonlight Knight because he was knocked out. "Mamoru...you did remember...sort of. Your memories...they took on another form & became the Moonlight Knight. The guy we saw earlier during the fight with the Doom Tree. I at first thought you abandoned me & I figured maybe I was with someone else during the Silver Millennium or that I was meant to be with someone else during this time & in the future. But it was you the whole time. I just didn't realize it until he told me."

Mamoru blinked, looking shocked at this revelation. This guy was essentially an extension of himself & he didn't know it. How can he be split into two beings at once? "But how is that possible?", he finally managed to utter after thinking a few moments.

Usagi shrugged, she still didn't know all the answers to Moonlight Knight's manifestation but she offered up her best suggestion. "I honestly don't know, he...you weren't clean on when he came about. I know for a few weeks after the finale battle with Beryl, we all went on as if nothing happened & then we gradually gravitated back to each other in school. When the Cardians showed up, I guess deep down in your soul, you felt something was happening & you could have willed your soul to a new life to help me."

Sitting back on the couch, she looked out the window into the now dark sky. "I think some part of Moonlight Knight knew he wasn't whole either. He came to my house a few days ago watching me from a tree near my window. I heard his cape swishing in the breeze & thought he was you. He ended up pledging his love & devotion to me while giving me a rose...a white rose & told me he would answer my questions as soon as he could. Then he kissed me & disappeared. The was the last time I saw him until today".

Mamoru looked angry for a second & turned away to look out the window, resting his chin on his interlaced hands. Usagi was scared for a moment thinking he was angry about kissing him. Although it wasn't with another man technically, it still hurt to think it wasn't him. "I'm sorry Mamoru, I didn't know he was...", she paused when she heard a low snicker that turned into a full blown laugh."Mamoru!"

Turning back to her, Mamoru smiled & let out a huge breath. "Can you believe I was just jealous of MYSELF for kissing you?! I'm such a fool!', he said with a smile before her turned serious again. He took her hand before continuing. "I also lied to you a bit earlier. I meant what I said about you moving on if I didn't remember, but if I did & you were with someone else, I would fight to get you back.

Usagi looked at him with a straight face & said "No you wouldn't".

Now it was Mamoru's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about Usagi?! I fought for you in two lifetimes, do you honestly think I'd let you go? I love you!"

Usagi smiled & scooted closer, hugging him gently as to not irritate his hurt arm. "I know that & I love you too. That's why you wouldn't have to fight for me. There's no one that can take your place. Even if I could have found someone nice to stay with, if it came down to a choice between you & some other guy, then he would have to find some other girl".

Mamoru instantly looked relieved hearing her declaration. Heheld her close & kisses her deeply, intent on making up for the lost time.

SM~SM~SM

Meanwhile at the Hikawa shine, Rei was being bandaged up by grandpa on the front steps of the main house. Grandpa, for once, looked serious & angry while Chad was standing nearby, leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed, looking straight out into the courtyard like a guard at attention. Rei could see his expression was neutral but & she knew he was upset & would talk to him as soon as grandpa left. There's as no need to guess what it was about, she knew it was about the doom tree battle & her not contacting him for help. But what could Chad do in this time to help her?

Rei, like the others, wasn't seriously hurt, just a few scrapes, bruises & a tender ankle. This wasn't the first time she came home hurt but it was the first time she came home visibly hurt, distressed & had to explain it. When Makoto was helping her up the steps, they ran into grandpa & Chad cleaning up the shrine grounds from a family ceremony that occurred earlier that day. Thankfully Makoto had a story already planned & Rei just followed suit telling them that some high school thugs tried to rob them.

Rei rolled her eyes at all the attention on her & sighed. "Really grandpa I'm FINE! You should see the boys who decided to mess with the two of us. They came down the street thinking they could take advantage of us girl & steal our money but they didn't know we both knew martial arts! And trust me, they look worse than we do, especially after Makato hurled them over the park fence!". Rei laughed finishing her fake story to pretend it happened but Chad shifted in his spot. He knew Rei was lying almost immediately but didn't say anything because it would reveal Rei's secret identity. Grandpa however seemed to buy it.

"We'll it still isn't right! Back in my day, boys used to act like gentlemen, not rough up schoolgirls!", grandpa said as he applied the last band aid to a cut on Rei's arm. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"Yes I'm sure", Rei said with a groan. "All I need is a good meal & a good night's rest!

"No cooking for you! I'll order something. In the meantime, relax! Chad, make sure Rei doesn't do anything else for the day unless it involves going to her room", grandpa told him as he took the basket of supplies inside & went to the living room to look at takeout menus.

"Not even one perverted joke or threat? He must be worried", Rei said as she slowly flexed her leg to stand up. Almost immediately, Chad was at her side with lightning speed, helping her to stand. "You don't have to jump to help me. It's that serious".

"You always belittle these things Rei!", Chad said in a low, aggravated tone. "You were attacked by a demon tree & took blows from energy blasts. That's not something to joke about…..you could have been killed!"

Rei sighed & waved it off with her hand. "Oh come on Chad, you know I can take it. If I can die twice before & came back I thi-", before she could finish the statement, Chad yanked himself away from Rei & threw the nearest object, a potted plant into a tree, turning the clay pot into dust.

"Damn it Rei, this isn't a fucking joke! After getting my memories back, all I want to do is protect you & live the life we were supposed to have before but you aren't making this easy. It's not the silver millennium, we're normal people now', Chad growled at her but careful not to yell loud enough that grandpa heard him.

"Yes I know that! But as long as there are evil forces out there, I have my duties as a Sailor Scout & I swore my allegiance once again to fight", Rei said defiantly. She loved Chad of course, but she still had her promises to keep.

"Oh great, so I just sit back, watch as you run off into battle & not possibly come back? Is this how you felt back then? Now I see why you were so reluctant to let me go during the Moon invasion', Chad spat out bitterly glaring at her.

"Chad, that is NOT fair! I was fighting too & you don't know how much I wanted to just die & stay with you when I found you in the garden, but you told me to keep going & you would come back to me", Rei shot back, looking equally upset at his words.

"Yes but only because I didn't think it would get you killed! Why can't you leave with me now so we can be married, have our children & just be HAPPY?! We already went through so much before; I'm just done with it all. I just want to be with you, that's it! Is that too much to ask for?!", Chad bellowed, finally reaching his breaking point in all this. He felt bad that he can't help protect her in battle in the present time & felt like what little he was doing for Rei was being brushed aside. Chad honestly felt like if he didn't get the answer he was looking for now, he would die all over again from rejection, just like his past life self always feared.

Rei let out a gasp of shock, eyes wide & mouth agape. "Marry?! You...want me to marry you?", she stammered out slowly.

Chad let a moment pass to collect his thoughts & not shout again before answering her question. "Yes...I want to marry you, I always did! My one regret during the Silver Millennium is dying without yet having you as my wife. That was all I thought about when I was fighting & when Jiji attacked me, I felt it slipping away. Then I heard you calling me & he jumped up to attack you. It took the last bit of my strength to save you but thank God it worked". By the time Chad had finished his confession, he had tears in his eyes & his voice drifted into a pained whisper. His gaze never left her as he waiting for Rei to respond.

Rei didn't even attempt to stop the tears from flowing this time. She remembered that moment all too well, especially after telling her side of it to Usagi a few days ago, but not the whole story behind it. Their wedding was only a few months away before that fateful day.

"Chad...I want nothing more than to marry you, have kids running around this place & us being a family...but that will never happen. Not unless I fulfill my duties & help restore peace. There's no way we can raise a family while forever look over our shoulders. I know the elite knight in you remembers that. It wouldn't be fair to us or our children. I don't know if there's a way for you to go into battle with us but knowing you are here when I get home, that gives me something to fight for...someone to live for", Rei told Chad as she embraced him tightly.

Chad hugged her back leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm sorry for screaming...I was just scared. I can't lose you a second time."

Rei nodded, burying her face into his shoulder, smelling the woodsy musk that is his scent. "I know...& it's ok. I shouldn't have joked. I wasn't trying to belittle how you felt; I just wanted to lighten the mood. When you & grandpa are serious, it's like holding a rubber band taunt. It'll snap sooner or later."

Chad: he smiled lightly at her analogy before bending down on one knee, looking up into her purple eyes & holding her left hand. "Well if you want to lighten the mood, I have something to ask you...", Chad said as he took a small wrapped box out his pocket & handed it to Rei.

Looking down at the tiny box, she tore open the paper & careful opened the hinged top. Rei's eyes widened in disbelief as she let out a startled cry when she saw what greeted her. It was an engagement ring but not just any ring; it was the one Chad first gave her in her bedroom during the Silver Millennium! It was a white gold ring with a ruby stone in the center surrounded by diamonds that looked like a flower. Holding it in both of her hands, she looked at Chad in disbelief.

"This is impossible. I died wearing this! How did you ever find it?!", Rei asked as a fresh batch of tears, this time happy tears, flowed down her blushed cheeks.

Chad smirked & shrugged his shoulders as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "I have a good memory".

SM~SM~SM

Author's note: I don't know if this is the end yet but I feel very happy with where the story is now. I haven't had the drive to write a long story in a while. I owed Rei big time for her sacrifices, so I made sure she had a happy ending. I don't know about you all but I liked having this as a sort of parallel story! I never wrote anything like this before so I feel I did something fresh.

Thank you for all the reviews & follows, as always! I love the support from this community!

Oh & before I get sued, here are the song credits: Once upon a dream (obviously) belongs to Disney & Remember Me is by Josh Groban!


End file.
